Son
by Crazy is Part of the Charm
Summary: Shortly after Kyle is released from the detention center he's kidnapped by someone from Horatio's past. Horatio will do anything to get him back, even murder?
1. Chapter One

_**Son**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Kyle stepped out of the detention center (might not have been where he went but that's what I'm calling it) into the fresh air. He had been in there for months. He didn't like it in there. Especially with what happened with Julio. He was pretty jumpy from it. He was just glad to be away from all the craziness.

He was still shocked about finding out Horatio was his father. After 16 years without knowing his father, he finds him when he's kidnapped. Why did it take him so long to find Kyle?

Kyle waited for Horatio to pick him up. Horatio promised he'd pick up his son the moment he got out. He looked at his watch. Horatio was ten minutes late.

A silver hummer pulled up along side him. A woman in her late 20's got out of the driver side. She had short brown hair and cold blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him as she approached him. Kyle got a weird feeling from her but pushed it aside.

"Hi, Kyle. I'm Anna Thompson. I'm a friend of your father. He asked me to pick you up since he had to go to a crime scene." she said.

The feeling came back. For some reason he felt he couldn't trust her, but he wanted to.

She extended her hand as if to help him to the hummer. "Come on. Your father's waiting."

Hesitantly, he moved to the car. He got into the passenger seat and waited for the woman. Again the feeling came. The woman didn't come back. Instead a man came into the driver seat. He wore a baseball cap over his dark hair. Sunglasses covered his eyes. A gun was pressed into Kyle's side. He froze with fear.

"You scream and I'll shoot you. Try anything funny and I'll shoot you. Got it?" the man's voice was like ice.

Slowly Kyle nodded.

A cloth covered his mouth and nose. The sweet smell of chloroform came over him. Everything began to come out of focus. Soon he was out like a light.


	2. Please Read! Important!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update Son and possibly The Rising Evil if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Sorry about the long time to update. Thanks for understanding. Kind of a short chapter, but its better than nothing! _

* * *

He slowly came to. He was hot and everything was dark. Cold metal encased his wrists. He could feel the lumpy mattress beneath him. He could tell that some type of cloth was over his eyes.

The faint sound of a door opening caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. It slammed shut. High heels clicked as the woman came down stairs then stopped. Bright light met his eyes as the cloth came off his eyes.

He squinted and saw the outline of a woman.

"Hello Kyle." the woman said.

Kyle recognized the voice as Anna's. When his vision came into focus he could see her squatting down. He sat on a mattress that was on a dirt floor. His wrists were just below his chin at an odd angle. Handcuffs connected him to a metal ring coming out of the wall.

"What do you want from me?"

She smiled at him. "Remember when I told you I was a friend of your father's? Well I _was_. He murdered my husband in cold blood. That guy from the hummer? Killed his son, too. We decided to get even with him. In order to do that we're going to make him hurt like we were. You're how we plan on doing it."

Kyle's eyes went wide.

"When it starts, you'll wish you were dead."

"Please. Don't do it." Kyle begged.

Anna just laughed. She stood up and headed up the stairs. The door locked behind her. Kyle began to frantically pull at the handcuffs. All they did was clink against the ring and cut into his wrists. A little stream of blood trickled down his left forearm.

He looked around the room for anything to help him out. There was nothing that could help him escape his bindings. It seemed like he was in a basement. The only light was coming in from a small window on the top of a wall. The sun beating down on him was making him sweat and the handcuffs hot.

Outside a car started. Two car door slammed closed. The car revved its engine before leaving. They had left Kyle alone. Now was his chance to scream for help. But he didn't know if anyone would hear him. Or if he was still in Miami. It couldn't hurt to try.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

He screamed until his lungs started to burn and broke into a fit of sobs. No one was going to hear him as they tortured him. They could do whatever they wanted and no one would notice. He was completely at their mercy.

* * *

Horatio glanced at his watch. He was twenty minutes late and had been waiting for an additional five minutes. Kyle was no where to be found. Sure he was late but Kyle should still be there. 

He got out of the hummer and headed into the detention center. He walked to the main desk.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

"I'm lieutenant Horatio Caine. I'm looking for Kyle Harmon."

The officer typed his name into the computer. Soon the computer began to beep. "He was released twenty five minutes ago."

"Did you see anyone pick him up?"

"There was a silver hummer but I couldn't see the driver. He got into the passenger seat and they took off."

Horatio took out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Is something wrong lieutenant?"

"Kyle… has been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter Three

**__**

Son

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or the characters… except the bad guys… and the other OCs… you get the idea!

* * *

The outside of the detention center was closed off with yellow crime tape. Eric and Ryan arrived, flashed their badges, and ducked under the tape. They walked over to Horatio. He was playing with his sunglasses staring at the ground.

"We heard about what happened H." Ryan said.

"This is our top priority right now gentlemen." Horatio said looking at the two CSIs.

Eric looked down at the ground where Horatio had previously been looking. A set of light skid marks sat there.

"Looks like a Hummer." Eric said.

Horatio nodded. "That's what our witness said picked him up."

Ryan looked around and noticed a sliver of white poking out from beneath the bushes by the door. He walked over and bent down. It was a white and green dish rag. He snapped a few pictures before picking it up with his tools (they escape my mind right now).

"Eric! H!"

Eric and Horatio went over to him.

Ryan got a faint sweet smell off the rag. "It's chloroform."

Horatio put on his sunglasses before leaving.

"I'm going to see if I can get the videos from the security camera." Eric said nodding to the hidden camera next to the door.

"Alright." Ryan said now taking pictures of the tire marks.

While Eric was inside, Ryan noticed a silver transfer on the black gates at the end of the detention center.

* * *

He had lost track of time since Anna and the mystery man left him. By now his lungs were on fire as he continued to scream for help. His wrists were rubbed raw by the handcuffs. He had somehow managed to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Anna and the mystery man sat in their silver Hummer outside of the Heights Apartment buildings. They watched as people came and went. They showed no interest in the people until two teenagers came out an hour later. The boy looked around nineteen with pale blue eyes and shaggy light brown hair that kept falling into his face. The girl looked a few years younger with ice blue eyes and dark brown hair that was kept in a messy bun, a few bangs falling into her eyes.

"That them?" the man asked.

"It is." Anna chuckled.

Just as the teens were about to get into a forest green Ford Ranger, Horatio walked up to them.

"Wait a minute, Jamie." Anna said keeping an eye on the three of them.

Horatio talked a little bit to them before the three headed back into the apartment buildings.

"Damn Horatio!" Jamie hissed. "He has to screw up everything!"

"Don't worry… we'll get them once Horatio leaves." Anna smirked.

* * *

There's going to be a little twist... anyone wanna guess what it is? Hehe... you'll never guess!


	5. Chapter Four

**__**

Son

Chapter Four

__

Oh… I forgot to mention in the last chapter the reason why it took me so long to update. I've been going through a rough patch in my life and someone I cared very deeply for passed away last month. It's taken me awhile to get over it. I still don't think I'm over it but… writing helps me focus on something else besides all the crap happening in my life.

Anyways… on with the story! And as I predicted, no one guessed it! Ha ha! Still a short chapter but a quick update. Sorry for any OOCness.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait… what are you talking about?" the male teen asked Horatio. "No one knows about Bridgette and me."

"Until we find out who kidnapped Kyle, I'm going to post an officer outside." Horatio said.

"It seems like a red flag to me. It screams, _Here we are! Kidnap us too!_." Bridgette groaned. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Horatio looked at the teenagers, fiddling with his sunglasses. "Bridgette, Jake, I need you to listen to me."

"No one knows you're our father. Except a few people."

"Same with Kyle."

Jake rubbed his temples. "Fine, but right now we have to go. Mom's going into surgery in an hour."

Before Horatio could say anything Bridgette and Jake left. He heard the Ranger's engine come to life; the engine roared as it took off down the street.

* * *

Anna and Jamie followed closely behind the loud truck. Anna was dropped off outside the hospital's door on the third level of the parking garage. She heard the Ranger shut off. She hid behind a concrete support beam.

As the teens walked by Anna jumped out behind Bridgette. Before Bridgette could register what was going on, she felt cold steel up against her throat.

Jake stopped when he heard his sister gasp.

"Turn around… slowly." Anna commanded him.

Jake did as he was told. His eyes widened when he saw the large knife at his sister's throat.

"You're Horatio Caine's kids, right?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Bridgette whimpered. "Our father's Charles Stanford."

"It's true lady. He's been dead for seven years!" Jake's eyes shifted between his sister and the bloodthirsty blade.

"Don't lie to me, kids." Anna chuckled. "I'm too smart for that."

Bridgette took the heel of her left foot and quickly brought it down Anna's bare shin. Anna let out a loud scream as the skin from her shin was sliced up from Bridgette's shoe. With the blade away from her throat, her and Jake took off back towards the truck.

Jamie casually walked out in front of them, pointing a pistol at them. They stopped, focusing on the barrel of the gun.

"Now why don't you be good little kids and come with us." Jamie calmly said.

Behind them they could hear Anna hissing in pain as she limped over to them.

"Let my sister go and you can have me." Jake pleaded.

"After that little stunt she's not going anywhere." Jamie smirked.

Anna stood behind the siblings holding a gun of her own.

"Little bitch." Anna hissed as she rubbed her bloody shin.

"Calm down." Jamie said rolling his eyes. He motioned with his head for the two teens to start walking. "Alright, lets go. We have a schedule to keep to."

The teens silently obeyed, walking past Jamie. Him and Anna stayed close behind them.

* * *

__

Not my best chapter… sorry. At least tell me how it was. I'm working on the fifth chapter. I'm going to make a story (when this one's done) with Bridgette and Jake before this story. When they first found out that they were related.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Son

Chapter Five

__

Sorry, I would've updated sooner but… my grandmother died at the end of May and I just got out of the hospital. Sorry for the wait but at least it was only 2 months and not 2 years!

* * *

Kyle awoke with a start as a loud creaking sound filled the dark basement. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Again the loud creaking filled the air.

_Calm down Kyle. The house is old so it's going to creak, _Kyle thought while taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

No matter what he told himself, he couldn't get his heart to stop the assault on his rib cage. His wrists were throbbing and his arms were stiff from being in the same position for so long. He wondered if Anna had come back yet. The whole house was quiet so he'd guess no one was home.

For as long as he had been there, he hadn't heard any cars go by. He could faintly hear waves rolling onto the shore. It was the first time he had heard it. Kyle was now noticing the smell of the ocean.

__

I'm by the ocean. Doesn't exactly narrow it down.

The crunching of gravel pulled him out of his thoughts. Anna was back. Three car doors slammed shut with shouts of protests. There was a loud slap and everything went quiet. Heavy footsteps walked to the basement door before it swung open. He was temporarily blinded by the sudden light.

Anna was dragging a nineteen year old boy down the stairs. He kept struggling to get away from her.

"What are you going to do with Bridgette?" the teen growled.

"We're going to have a little fun with her first." Anna chuckled.

She shoved him down in front of a heater (one of the old one…) attached to the adjacent wall. She quickly untied his wrists from behind him only to tie them to separate bars of the heater (hard to explain).

"If you touch my sister, I'm going--" the teen said trying to break free from the ropes.

"To kill me? Please. I've heard that one before. Come up with something original will you?" Anna smirked.

As she started walking up the stairs, Kyle noticed she was now limping.

At the top of the stairs she turned around to face the teens. "You can scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you. We soundproofed the room."

With one last laugh, she shut the door, leaving them in total darkness.

_

* * *

_

Short, I know. It's better than nothing…right?


	7. Chapter Six

**__**

Son

Chapter Six

__

Hehe… I just realized that I named Horatio's daughter Bridgette and in my Psych story named the niece Bridgette. Weird. Sorry! Didn't need to point that out. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Bridgette tried to calm down. They had separated Jake and her. She didn't know where they had taken him but he could hear him screaming as he was pulled away from her. Jamie led her down a hall and into a room. All that was in there was a metal table and surgical equipment. Her eyes went wide when she saw the instruments.

"Please, no!" she cried trying to pull out of Jamie's grasp. His grip held tightly.

"Would you shut up?!" he growled, smashing his fist into the side of her face.

While she was momentarily stunned, Jamie released the rope from her wrists. He picked her up and laid her on the table. It took him less than a minute for him to strap her wrists, ankles, waist, and head to the table. She started to struggle with the leather straps. They tightly bound her in place. She wasn't able to move any part of her body.

Jamie smirked. "I'll be right back."

He left the room, locking the door when he left. Bridgette began to breath heavily. The instruments were right next to her head. Her eyes were focused on the gleaming scalpel. Just looking at it made her heart race.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Only silence answered her.

Tears ran down her face as she waited for her captors to return. Waiting for them to come back into the room was mental torture for Bridgette. Minutes seemed like hours when finally the door creaked open. Her eyes went directly to the door. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break her ribs. Jamie and Anna entered the torture room.

"Now why are you screaming?" Anna chuckled. "No one can hear you. You're just wasting your breath. But by all means, scream your head off!"

"We want to hear you scream." Jamie added.

"The test subjects did." Anna casually stated.

She walked over to the table taking out a stool that had been pushed under the table. She sat down on the stool picking up the scalpel. The light caught the side of the scalpel making it look menacing.

Anna ran her finger down the edge, drawing some blood. "They all screamed, and begged. They even offered to pay us if we stopped. Do you know what it's like to watch the life drain out of someone? To feel their heart beating in your hands? To be the one who controls weather they live or die? It's such a thrill!"

Jamie chuckled as Bridgette started to cry louder.

"I'm sure your father enjoys it. I mean, why else would he be a cop!"

Anna lifted up Bridgette's shirt to reveal her abdomen. She pressed the tip of the scalpel to her abs.

"No. Please! Stop!" Bridgette choked out between sobs.

The scalpel was suddenly jerked back from the skin.

Anna seemed to ponder the plea. She smiled. "You know, I could've been a surgeon. Actually I was one. I impressed all the doctors with my precise movements and steady hands. It just took one mistake, one stupid CSI to change that. Your damn father killed someone very close to me. I started making mistakes because of it. I had to turn in my medical license because of him!"

She looked at Jamie and nodded slightly. Jamie nodded back.

The last thing he heard before he closed the door behind him was Anna say: "Now, let's begin!"


	8. Chapter Seven

**__**

Son

Chapter Seven

Sorry it took so long. Been really sick. But now there is an update! YES!!

* * *

It had been three hours since Horatio had heard from his kids. At the apartment they were nowhere to be found just like Jake's truck. It was almost like they had disappeared into thin air. He raced down to the Miami Dade Hospital, recalling they were going to visit their mother. Slowly he drove around the parking garage searching for the green Ranger.

Out of the corner of his eye the green Ranger came into view. He slammed on the breaks, the Hummer screeching to a stop. There was still no sign of the teens. By now their mother was surely out of surgery. Maybe they were waiting with her until she woke up. He couldn't take any chances. He had to see for himself to make sure they were alright.

The lady at the front desk look up as the man walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for Dawn Abbott." Horatio calmly said.

The woman quickly nodded and typed the name into the computer. It took a few seconds for the information to pop up. Every second felt like an eternity for Horatio.

The lady's smile returned. "Here she is! She got out of surgery and hour and a half ago. She's in the Recovery room. Only family members are allowed to visit."

"It's very important. I need to speak to her." Horatio said.

The woman looked like she was about to say something but just let out a loud sigh. She looked around to make sure no one was around. "I'm not suppose to let anyone but family members in. But if it's as important as it sounds, then go ahead. Recovery room is on the second floor. Just follow the signs."

Horatio thanked her and left.

It didn't take long for him to find the recovery room. He told the doctor's that he was an ex-husband. They paused before letting him in. One of the doctors took him to her bed. She looked up in a daze at him.

"Horatio?" her voice was hoarse. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Horatio couldn't help but think of how much Bridgette resembled her mother. He got right to the point. "Have you seen Bridgette or Jake?"

Dawn took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No. They never came. They probably came when I was already in surgery. I did find it weird not to see them."

Horatio's heart sank. "You sure they never showed up?"

Another deep breath. "Pretty sure. What's this about, Horatio?"

"It's nothing. I just need to talk to them."

"Are they in trouble?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"No, everything's fine." Horatio couldn't tell her the truth. She needed to focus on getting better. "Just take it easy. Get some rest and get better."

Dawn nodded before closing her eyes.

Horatio headed out of the room and to the parking garage. Once outside he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.


	9. Chapter Eight

__

**Son**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Jake pulled on the ropes that firmly held him to the heater. Blood was dribbling down his forearms from all his struggles. The skin on his wrists had been rubbed raw. He stopped pulling at the ropes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Who's Bridgette?" Kyle asked to break the silence.

Jake glance over at him, only being able to see his outline in the darkness. "She's my sister." He felt his throat dry up. "Are you Kyle by chance?"

Kyle's body stiffened. _How does he know my name?_

The older teen let out a small chuckle. "Horatio Caine, your dad, told me. He's looking for you."

"How do you know my dad?"

He thought for a minute. Should he tell him? "He's a friend of the family."

In the darkness, Jake could see Kyle relax a little.

"You know where we are?" It was Jake's turn to ask the questions.

Kyle shook his head. "No. They knocked me out and I woke up here."

The older teen sighed. "What about the people? Do you have any idea who they are?"

Again Kyle shook his head. "They just said they were going to get even with my father."

Before Jake could say anything else, heavy footsteps walked towards the basement door. Both teens stiffened. The door swung open. This time there was no bright light to temporarily blind them. The two teens could just barely make out the figure of the man. They figured it was Jamie. He was carrying something in his arms. Slowly and carefully, Jamie made his way down the stairs, every step creaking from his weight. As he got closer they realized it wasn't Jamie. He was too short and fat to be Jamie.

"Who are you?" Jake's voice was full of bravado.

There was no answer. The man just walked past him and over to the wall where Kyle was. He gently put down whatever he was carrying on another mattress at the foot of Kyle's. When the man moved back Jake saw it was Bridgette he had been carrying. She didn't look like she was moving, let alone breathing. Kyle looked at the man with fear as Jake felt the anger building up in him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jake screamed.

"Dan didn't do anything." the man whispered. He looked down at the girl. "Anna did."

"What did she do?"

"Dan promised not to tell."

"Dan? Who's Dan?" Kyle asked.

No reply.

__

Dan must be his name

. Jake thought. "Dan… what did Anna do to my sister?"

"She hurt her. Made her scream so loud…"

Dan rushed up the stairs and shut the door behind him. Jake focused on Bridgette's unmoving body. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her chest rising and falling. He looked over at Kyle. He was shaking like crazy.

"You okay, Kyle?"

"They're going to kill us. They're going to kill us slowly and painfully." Kyle whimpered tugging at the chains again.

"Easy. We're going to get out of here in one piece. Okay?"

Kyle nodded.

"You just need to trust me. Horatio will find us in time. He just needs time."


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Son_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

Sorry for not updating in a while. My computer was acting up. I'm using my brother's but it's slower than hell. This will be a short chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Anna sat in the torture room with Jamie. She smiled sadistically as she cleaned the scalpel. She had enjoyed listening to the girl scream. It was only the beginning of what she had planned for them. Bridgette ended up passing out after half an hour of Anna's torture. Hopefully the boys would last longer.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Jamie broke the uneasy silence between them.

She glanced up from her scalpel. It was glistening in the lights, almost every drop of blood gone. "I don't know who to... help first."

Dan entered the room, tripping on the threshold. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground.

"You clumbsy moron!" Anna shrieked standing up. "What the hell took you so long?"

He blushed and looked at the ground.

"He's sorry, Anna." Jamie spoke for him.

Anna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Can I do the torture next time?"

She smirked. "Pick your victim... volunteer."

Jamie grinned.

He headed down to the basement door. All the lights were off except a light from the kitchen. The door creaked open and he was greeted by silence. He could see the outline of the teens. The wooden stairs groaned under his weight. Two of the teens, probably the boys, looked over at him.

"What do you want?" the older one hissed.

They both stiffened as Jamie continued to walk down the stairs. He started going over to Jake but at the last minute decided against it. He headed over to Kyle. Kyle tried to back away, going nowhere.

"No, please." New tears threatened to fall.

"Don't touch him!" Jake screamed.

"You can't stop me, bud." Jamie laughed as he heard the teen try to get up.

"Don't touch him! You can take me. Just leave him alone."

Jamie stopped as he reached for Kyle's cuffed wrists. "Are you saying you'd take his place?"

There was dead silence, then a quiet "yes".

Jamie smirked. He leaned down so his mouth was next to Kyle's ear. "It's your lucky day, boy."

Jake hardly moved as he was untied from the heated. Jamie helped him stand up. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Jake elbowed him in the ribs. Jamie gasped and doubled over. Jake grabbed a fist full of hair. He picked up Jamie's head only to slam it into the railing. He groaned as he fell to the floor.

"That's for my sister ass wipe."

Jamie grabbed one of Jake's ankles. That got him a kick in the face. Just as Jake was about to deliver another kick, someone cursed and a gun shot rang.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope to get the next one up soon. Maybe when I get a new computer. Hehe


	11. Chapter Ten

__

**Son**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Jake froze, his hands slowly rised above his head in surrender. The bullet had just missed his head and was lodged in the wall.

"Jamie, you idiot!" Anna hissed. "You can't control a 19 year old boy?"

Jamie slowly stood up holding his stomach. He was having a little trouble breathing. Blood was running from his nose and mouth. He glared at Jake as he walked towards him.

"The little prick caught me off guard." he seethed.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well lets go boy." she motioned to Jake to come up the stairs.

When he didn't move, Jamie roughly grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs.

"I'm gonna love cutting you up." he growled into Jake's ear.

Anna kept the gun trained on his as he made his way up to her. She swiftly locked the door, never taking her eyes off of him. They led the teen down the same hall where Bridgette had been. Only they took him to a different room. The room was empty. All for the chains hanging down in the center of the room. Why they were there instantly clicked in Jake's head and he began to struggle.

Jamie back handed him. "Remember boy, you asked to take his place. This would've been for Kyle. Now he gets what we had planned for you. It's a thousand times worse."

Jake glared at him as best as he could. Jamie held him still as Anna tied the chains around his wrists. The two moved over to the wall and hit a switch in the wall. Something started to hum and the chains started to rise. They stopped when Jake's feet had left the ground.

"Think you can handle him?" Anna's voice was cold but it wasn't what sent shivers down his spine. It was the question.

Jamie grunted. "Of course I can handle him."

After a slight hesitation she nodded. "Then I'll let you get to it."

She took one last look at the helpless teen. She gave him a wicked smile and left Jamie to him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. The computer is working again. No idea how long that'll last. I've been working on a bunch of other stories and working on my original series, Rebel strike, so i've been a little busy. I know no one's gonna want to read it so i'm keeping it to myself... unless anyone wants to read it PM me. Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few weeks.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_Son_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

If anyone reads stories from the author Black Twisted Soul and has read the last chapter to Father of Mine then you already saw this note. To everyone else I'll confess: _BTS, Royal Rebel, and me_ are all the **same person**. Don't ask why I have so many accounts. It was a spur of the moment thing. And if you read the newest chapter to Hunting Season then you know why it's taken so long to update.

That reason is from some lovely chest pains I've been having. I have a virus in between my lungs and rib cage. Helping push my brother's car out of a ditch didn't help either. Sounds fun, huh? The doctor told me it should go away in a few weeks. I would've updated soon but the pain has been too intense and didn't exactly allow me enough time on-line to post.

Also I've been working on an original story... and series that no one is reading. He he, I'm getting sour now. I've been working on this, other stories, my original one, and school has been annoying the hell out of my free time. So enough with my rambling. I'm sorry for this long apology. You're annoyed with me so I'll just shut up while I'm behind and get on with the story.

* * *

Bridgette's body screamed in agony. Every inch of her hurt. Jamie and Anna were relentless. Her screams had fueled their desire to cause more pain. It felt like there was a fire building inside her stomach. A shrill scream filled the blackness she found herself floating in. It sounded... alien. Her heart pounded when she realized it was her own unearthly scream. Someone was calling her. Jake? No this voice was unfamiliar.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was laying on a mattress. What was left of a worn out one anyways. Moonlight softly colored the dark room an eerie white.

"Bridgette?" The voice warily called.

Her screaming had stopped. Warm liquid rolled down her cheeks. The fresh tears were unstoppable. Her throat was raw from the screaming. Her head rolled to the side. There was a figure sitting farther down on another mattress. Her heart accelerated as all she could see was the glow from his legs. The rest of him was hidden in the shadow. She found herself breathing rapidly.

"I'm sorry." The person said sadly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Chains softly clinked. Her foggy memory cleared and she was able to be able to calm down. She knew who it was and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Kyle?" She whispered, instantly regretting it. Talking made her throat burn all that much more.

"Yea."

It was the first time she noticed she wasn't bound in any way. She tried to sit up. Big mistake as wave after wave of pain rippled through her body. This scream wasn't as loud as the other. She fell back onto the mattress. They hadn't bothered to tie her up. She was too weak to do anything.

The chains hit each other again. "You alright?"

Her hand went to her stomach. Blood was soaking through her shirt. She lifted her shirt slightly, grimacing at the stitched up wounds that covered most of her abdomen. One of them had opened when she had tried to sit up. The fire in her stomach hurt more as she ran her finger shakily over the open wound.

"Bridgette?"

She quickly pulled her shirt back down. A quick glance around the room showed that it was only Kyle and her. Where was Jake? Her heart sped up again. What happened to him? She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Bridgette!"

"Where's Jake?" She grimaced, trying to calm herself.

It was Kyle's turn to be silent.

"Kyle! Where's Jake?"

"I'm sorry." His whisper was barely audible. "He took my spot. They took him about an hour ago. I'm sorry."

Her heart sank as she began to sob. She could only imagine what they were doing to him. She was completely helpless to help him. Kyle kept repeating "I'm sorry." as Bridgette's sobs grew louder.

* * *

Sorry, that it's so short. Best I could do off the top of my head. I know I'm not the best writer so again sorry that it sucks.


	13. Chapter Twelve

__

**Son**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Jake groaned. His shirt had been removed. Blood was running down his chest and back from where Jamie had cracked a whip dozens of times. The pain had been so intense, he had passed out from it. He was swinging slightly. Every little motion sent a jolt of pain through his body. He groaned again. Jake had woken up a couple of times never long enough to see Jamie. This time was different.

"Good morning, boy." Jamie grinned, inches away from his face. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah," Jake muttered. "'Cause your face wasn't there."

Jamie chuckled, clenching and unclenching his fists several times. "I thought you got out all the smart ass remarks. Guess not."

"Once a smart ass, always one."

Jamie grabbed his chin and make the teen look at him. "This is a two day event. Welcome to day two!"

Fear flashed across Jake's face. His chin was released from Jamie's grip, falling lifelessly to his chest. He had no energy to lift his head up, let alone survive another torture session. He glanced up to see Jamie flick the side of a syringe.

Jamie looked up and saw the confusion on Jake face. He smiled. "What's this? It's part two of the event!"

As he approached the teen, Jake tried to recoil from the intimidating man. He had no luck when he was grabbed by the throat.

"This is going to hurt... a lot."

Jake winced as the needle was shoved into his arm. Nothing happened right away. Jamie smiled again before leaving. After half an hour still nothing happened. Just as Jake was about to chuckle at his luck, a wave of pain rushed through his chest. It felt like someone had cut him open and was pulling out all of his bones one by one. The pain increased every time he moved. Jake screamed in agony. The room was spinning and his limbs were on fire. Every time he felt like he was going to pass out, his eyes snapped open. The drug prevented him from losing consciousness.

The pain was becoming unbearable.

He let out a blood curdling scream as he thrashed with the chains that bound him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

__

**Son**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Uh... my excuse this time.... school. We'll go with that one. Thank god it ends in like 18 days. Internships are over with so I won't be as tired. Whoo! Then I get to graduate. Wonder if anyone is still reading this...

* * *

Bridgette gasped jolting awake. Jake still wasn't back yet after being taken two days ago. She squinted as the sun poured into the basement. She looked over to see Kyle had fallen asleep like her. He was so still she would've thought he was dead if she hadn't noticed his chest moving.

"Kyle?" She whispered hoping to wake him.

He stirred shifting his weight off his arms.

She frowned. "Kyle?"

He didn't move. She slowly sat up, hissing as her stomach started to burn. She let out a small cry finally sitting up. Kyle stirred again. The room started to sway when Bridgette tried to stand up. She bit her lip leaning on the wall for support. Taking a long deep breath she gathered herself. All that kept replaying in her head was the scalpel slicing through her flesh. They we're doing probably something ten times worse to Jake. A chill ran through her at the thought. She slowly made her way over to Kyle ignoring the pain.

"Kyle!" She whispered nuding his shoulder.

He flinched, eyes flying open.

"Sorry." Her legs shook unsteadily under her. Finally she slid down the wall next to Kyle.

He frowned not seeing Jake. "He's still with them?"

Bridgette nodded weakly. "I'm worried. I keep picturing all the gruesome things they can do to him. The things they probably already _did_! What if--"

Kyle waited for her to finish. "What if what?"

She looked at him, tears welling up. "What if they don't find us in time?"

That thought had been running through his mind from the moment he awoke in this hell hole. He looked away not knowing what to say.

She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "We have to do something. We have to do it soon. No since of him losing all of his kids at once."

Kids? He didn't think Horatio had any other kids beside himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Jake didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She paused. "We're your brother and sister."

Before Kyle could say anything the door opened.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**_Son_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_I'm going to leave you hanging a little while longer as to what happens to Jake, Kyle, and Bridgette at the hands of the crazy Jamie and Anna. And I really haven't added Horatio in here much so we'll go back to him. At least for a little bit. I'll try to make it a little longer than the last few chapters._

* * *

Horatio stared intently on the screen as Ryan reviewed the tapes from the detention center. The quality was horrible. A silver hummer appeared in the bottom of the screen, parking mostly out of view. A woman got out of the drivers seat, the back of her to the camera. She walked out of frame. A few seconds later the back door opened and a man exited, quickly moving behind the vehicle. It seems like forever before the man gets out from behind the hummer, entering the drivers seat. A baseball cap hid his face when he looked in the direction of the camera. The hummer finally peels out.

Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. This was the tenth time he had watched the video with Horatio present. It was another dozen times before he had arrived. They weren't able to see their faces in any of the tapes they had.

"Did you get the tapes from the parking garage?" Horatio asked still looking at the screen.

He nodded, inserting one of the tapes from the garage.

This time the quality was a little better.

"Fast forward to when Bridgette and Jake arrive."

Ryan did as he was told, fast forwarding until the Ranger popped into screen. He pressed play. The Ranger pulled into a spot just out of view. A silver hummer slowly drove past them speeding up around the turn.

Horatio frowned. _Same hummer as the one at the detention center._

Bridgette glanced over her shoulder before saying something to Jake. He nodded as the two of them headed to the door. The same woman from earlier jumped out from behind a beam catching the teens off guard. She quickly grabs Bridgette placing a knife to her throat. Half of the woman's face was visible. She laughed glancing at the camera.

Ryan paused it at the moment she was looking directly at the camera.

"Anna Thompson."

Ryan turned and looked at him. "You know her?"

He kept looking at the woman on the screen before nodding. "I killed her husband years ago. He was involved in a Human Trafficking Ring."

Slowly, Ryan nodded focusing back on the screen. He played the video again. Bridgette brought her heel down Anna's leg getting away for a brief moment. The teens ran only to be stopped by a man coming out from around the corner, a pistol pointed right at them. Again he paused the tape and zoomed in on the man's face.

"Look familiar, H?"

Horatio frowned trying to remember the face. "Jamie Vern. His son was part of a drug smuggling ring. Attacked one of the officers when we raided their warehouse."

"You kill him?"

He somberly nodded. "They're after revenge. Mr. Wolfe... go back to when we first see the silver hummer."

Ryan did as he was told.

"Freeze it when the license plate comes into view."

Again, he did so. He zoomed in and cleaned up the picture.

Horatio was already on the phone repeating the plate number. Ryan turned around to find he had already left the room.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

__

**Son**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hello people of.... fanfiction! I am actually going to update! Shocking I know!

Any-who... I wanted to tell you that I made a CSI Forum that I think you should check out. You can sign up and meet new people and join in an RPG. Spread the word!

* * *

Jamie glared at the teens as he tossed Jake's limp body down in front of the radiator. He smirked at Kyle, moving closer.

"Once we get the room cleaned up, it'll be your turn." He smiled bending down in front of both Kyle and Bridgette. He focused on Bridgette. "Anna said I can play with you before we have to get rid of the mess."

Bridgette started to shake, letting out a small whimper.

Jake grinned wickedly. "It'll be fun for one of us."

Kyle was still in shock on finding out he had siblings. All his life he had thought he was an only child. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bridgette flinch as Jamie's hand caressed her cheek.

"Leave her alone!"

Jamie stopped shocked at the sudden outburst. Bridgette shook harder, focusing on Jamie's amused expression.

"Well, well, well. The boy finally shows his teeth." Jamie muttered looking at Kyle.

Kyle did his best to glare at the man.

He smiled standing up. "I'll get the room cleaned up quickly, just for you. I'll show you how wrong it was to yell at me."

Kyle didn't move. Inside he was scared out of his mind. He had no clue what had cause the outburst. Now that he knew he had siblings, especially a sister, he wanted to do something to help.

Jamie kicked his shin. "Don't go anywhere. This will be fun."

He laughed heading up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry it's a horrible place to end it but I've been getting screamed at all day and my dad just killed whatever was left of my good mood. Blame him for it sucking.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

__

**Son**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sorry. I know it's been awhile since I updated anything. I've just been too depressed lately and just been trying to make everyone happy. A few of my friends wanted me to update some of my original stories and you guys want me to update and then it all goes over my head and I forget. Plus, I've been busy with getting ready for college which seems to be a wasted energy when we can't even afford it. I'll stop babbling.

On to the next chapter. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

Horatio was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. Ryan had caught up with Horatio before he had reached the Hummer. He was holding on for dear life as the Hummer swerved in and out of traffic. Minutes after Horatio had put out the call on the silver Hummer, they had already gotten a hit on where it was last seen. Some off duty cop had seen it turn onto a urban side street an hour earlier, the driver fitting Anna's description.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Don't you think you might want to slow down, H? It's the middle of rush hour."

Horatio ignored him. The sirens were on full blast and the cars in front of them were peeling away to the sides.

_I'm going to kill them._ The thought kept playing over and over in his mind. His grip tightening even more. _I'm going to kill them._

Ryan grabbed the door handle as they came around a sharp turn. Out of all the years he had worked with Horatio, he had never seen him so pissed. He slowed down in the neighbor hood searching for any signs of Anna or Jamie. Horatio slammed on the breaks spotting the Hummer half hidden behind a row of trees in front of one of the houses.

Horatio pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. His hand instantly went for his gun. Ryan scrambled out of the Hummer trying to keep up with the angry man. Horatio already had his gun out as he reached the door.

He gave a loud knock. "Miami Dade Police!"

When no one answered he was going to knock again when he noticed the door was opened slightly. It let out a low creak as it was pushed open. Horatio was the first on to go in, his gun held firmly in his hand. The front room was completely bare or furniture. As they checked the rest of the floor the other rooms were the same way.

Horatio turned to Ryan. "Check upstairs. I'll check the basement."

Ryan nodded cautiously heading up. Horatio took out his flashlight from his belt (don't know where it would be kept). The stairs groaned from his weight. He ignored the spiderwebs as they brushed his cheek. His heart jumped from his chest when he heard a faint gunshot upstairs.

"Ryan!" he yelled dashing up the stairs.

* * *

That's it for now. I have to keep you guessing. Don't know the next time I'll update. I have too many projects right now. I'll try to do it soon.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**_Son_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

_Sorry this would've been up about two weeks earlier but my bone head brother decided to break the only working computer so I've been without a computer for the last few weeks. I hope this makes up for it.... although it won't be very long._

* * *

The floorboards moaned under his weight and he hoped they'd hold him up as he reached the second floor landing. He kept his gun in front of him as he headed down the hall. His fingers tightened on the gun as he heard Ryan let out an agonized yell. A door on the right side was slightly opened, letting light out into the hallway.

Horatio slowly pushed the door open farther checking the room first before going over to the injured CSI. Ryan held his thigh trying to get it to stop bleeding. He groaned, tightly closing his eyes.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio calmly stated kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

He opened his eyes a little. "I heard someone come into the room and when I came to check it out someone came out behind the door and shot me."

"I was aiming for his head, but he moved out of the way." Anna growled walking back into the room, gun aimed at Horatio's back. "I won't miss next time."

Ryan frowned looking over the older CSI's shoulder.

"How about standing up and facing me, Horatio? I don't feel right about killing you without looking at your face."

Horatio noticed Ryan's gun was across the room and out of reach. He slipped his gun to the injured man before slowly standing up. He turned to face Anna, glaring at her.

Anna chuckled. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Where are my kids?"

"What does it matter? Not like you're going to see them again until you're all in hell." she smiled sweetly. "But don't worry we haven't been too hard on them."

"If you hurt them--"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me. And it's nothing years of therapy won't heal."

She froze as Ryan aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. She dropped her gun staggering back in shock, touching the spreading red stain above her heart.

"How..." She looked past Horatio at Ryan. Anna slid down the wall.

Horatio kicked the gun away. "Where are my kids, Anna?"

Anna kept touching her wound. She looked up at him. "They're as good as dead now that I won't be going back. Jamie has orders to kill them if I don't come back." She started to laugh. "Some father you are! Signed your kids death warrant!" She started to cough, blood pouring out of her mouth. She let out a strangled breath before going limp.

* * *

Sorry, not the best ending. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_I had to reread this story because its been so long. Was suppose to be up last weekend but the writer's block is kicking my ass._

_Sorry for the wait, here it is!_

* * *

Bridgette had managed to slowly crawl over to the unmoving Jake. She let out an agonized moan with every inch she moved.

"Jake." She whispered lightly shaking him. "Please get up."

She tried again with no luck. She choked back a sob, shaking harder.

"He's not going to find us in time." Kyle said watching her.

"Don't say that, Kyle." She sniffled looking at him through teary eyes. "He'll be here. He's always there for us and now isn't going to be any different."

"I wouldn't listen to her." Jamie chuckled from the top of the stairs. "I think he just doesn't care. I mean why would he leave his kids with a psycho like me, to do with what ever I please?" He slowly descended the stairs. "Wouldn't he have found you by now?"

Bridgette glared. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing too serious." He smiled. "He'll live… maybe."

He ignored her simply pushing her out of the way, going over to Kyle. He pulled out a key taking his time to unlock the handcuffs.

"I finally finished cleaning the blood off the walls." He muttered into his ears. "It's all set for yours."

Kyle stumbled as Jamie grabbed a fist full of hair dragging him to the stairs. He chuckled as the helpless teen stumbled up the stairs. Jamie continued to drag him relentlessly by his hair. He squeezed his eyes closed as the pain kept exploding through his head. Jamie roughly shoved him into a room. Again he stumbled, his chest hitting something hard. He opened his eyes as the door slammed shut, deadbolt clicking closed. He looked down at what he had hit, before taking a step back.

"Like my creation?" Jamie smirked shoving him down onto the rack, strapping him in. "Nothing like a nice little torture rack to get the screams flowing."

Kyle pulled at the ropes while he went to the top of the rack, twisted the wheel at the top, tightening the ropes. He yelped as he began to stretch past the normal point, his arms feeling like they were going to be pulled from their sockets. Just when he thought they would dislocate, Jamie stopped.

Jamie came back into his view. "At least I didn't put the spikes on… even if it would've been more entertaining for me."

He laughed walking over to the far wall. Different types of torture instruments lined it. He picked up a chain whip, the ends crusted with Jake's blood.

"Your brother lasted longer than I thought he would." Jamie said picking up the whip. "It was your spot he took but I don't think you would've lasted as long and that wouldn't have been much fun, now would it?"

Again he pulled at the ropes.

He walked back to Kyle with a long hunting knife. "Let the games begin."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_I was thinking the other day "Its been awhile since I updated Son. Maybe I should post again." Then crap started happening again. My uncle went to the ER three times in two weeks, my grandfather has to go for surgery for a new artery and my cousin was in the hospital Friday. So yea it hasn't been a good month for me._

_On the positive side, I'm getting around to posting for you guys. Back to the bad side… you won't know what happens to the kids in this chapter! HAHAHAHAHA! So evil I know._

* * *

Horatio closed his eyes as the paramedics loaded Ryan into the back of the ambulance.

Eric parked just as the ambulance pulled away. He climbed out of the hummer. "H, what happened?"

Horatio calmly filled him in, giving him details he needed to know instead of the full story. He walked over to Anna's car pulling on gloves before opening the passenger door.

"The kids are still alive." He told Eric as he opened the driver's door. "Anna said if she didn't return by a certain time, Jamie suppose to kill them."

Eric nodded reaching into the kit for his flashlight looking under the seat. Horatio searched the glove box carefully reading the mess of paper shoved inside.

Eric looked at him as something started to buzz. "You're phone going off, H?"

He took out his phone, shaking his head.

Both glanced at each other, the buzzing stopping.

"She didn't have a phone on her." Eric said looking under the seat. "So it should be in here." He saw a red light flashing in between the seat and the center console. He stretched just managing to grab it with his finger tips. He looked at it. "Ten missed calls, all from Jamie."

Horatio looked at him taking the phone. "All within the last hour."

The phone buzzed again, flashing a new voicemail on the screen. Eric dialed the voicemail hearing a monotone female voice say four new messages. He put it on speaker as the first one played full of static. The second one started.

"_Anna, call me back once you finish the business with Horatio's annoying CSIs. I'm going to need help transferring the bodies."_

Horatio froze at the chuckle before the phone hung up.

The third message played with a deep male's voice: _"Anna Thompson, this is Jack from _Miami Rentals _calling to tell you that your lease was up two months ago and you have until the 20__th__ to pay or evacuate the house. Whatever is not out will be the property of Miami."_

The final message was Jamie again asking what was taking so long.

"_If you don't call back by four I'm taking that as a sign to kill the kids."_

He hung up. "So we have an hour to find out where they are which means they are still alive." Eric said trying to give Horatio a little hope.

Horatio nodded. "They rented a house from Miami Rentals." He walked back over to his hummer getting in. Eric followed.

He started the car peeling out down the road, Eric already dialing the Miami Rentals.

"Miami Rentals," the same deep voice said answering. "Jack speaking."

"This is Eric Delko with the Miami crime lab. Im calling about the property Anna Thompson rented."

Some papers rustled in the background. "What about it? She has until the 20th to pay what she owes or we get possession of it."

"What's the address? We don't have time for this." Eric rubbed his head. "This is life or death!"

The line went quiet and he had to check to see if the line had been disconnected.

Horatio took the phone from him. "My kids are out there and if they die because you're not telling me the address fast enough, I will make your life miserable."

Jack stumbled off the address before Horatio hung up on him.

"I know exactly where we're going." Horatio said putting the siren on speeding up.

_

* * *

_

Yes short I know but aren't they always? Anyways really sorry it took so long. Life has just been sucking. I might have the chapter up by Wednesday or shortly after but most likely not on Wednesday cause I'll be celebrating my birthday! Whoo!

_The link to my myspace is on my profile. It's just to let you guys know what's going on with the stories and I'll be doing sneak previews to any new story ideas I get. You don't need to even go there if you don't want to. Just letting you know if you're wondering why it's taking so long to update. _

_Until the next update… _


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Twenty **_

_Again sorry for the long wait. I was working on rewriting my Original Series since the writer's block for that actually went away! I was cleaning out my folders and I saw these. I can't believe I'm almost done with this and Hunting Season! It feels too soon! Haha not really if it's taken… almost 3 years to do._

_Enough blabbering, onto the next chapter!_

* * *

Bridgette stroked Jake's hair with trembling fingers listening to the screams from upstairs. Jaime had purposely left the door opened to the torture chamber for that purpose. She gently lifted his head shifting her legs again to get the feeling back in them.

A whimper escaped her as another agonized scream came down to them.

"What do I do, Jake?" She whispered not expecting a reply. "I can't leave you down here all alone but he's killing Kyle." Tears rolled down her face. "I don't know what to do!"

"Go get Kyle. That's what you do." Jake groaned.

She looked down at him. "Jake?"

He slowly opened his eyes looking up at her. "Go get Kyle, Bridge. I'll stay put down here. Remember, it's three against one."

"In our conditions… it seems more like one to one."

He let out a wheezing chuckle before coughing. "Just go get him. Dad'll be here soon."

"We hope." She mumble gently setting his head down on the mattress before stumbling up. She wobbled slightly leaning against the wall until her legs were able to hold her up. She glanced down at him.

Jake lightly hit her ankle. "Stop procrastinating. Go."

* * *

Burning, everything was burning. Never had he been in this much pain. His body shook violently as Jamie made another mark along his knife going deeper than the previous cuts.

"How much longer you think you'll last?" Jamie whispered into his ear. "You've already out lasted my expectations."

Kyle tightly closed his eyes. He heard the unmistakable clicking as Jamie turned the wheel stretching him more. An unbearable wave of pain shot through his arm as his shoulder popped. Jamie smirked as Kyle screamed locking the rack in place.

"You looked like you were uncomfortable."

Kyle did his best to glare at him but failed miserably looking more like the frightened teen he actually was.

"Still holding onto the hope that your father's going to get here in time?" Jamie chuckled. "I've got news for you kid, if he hasn't show by now he's not coming at all."

Kyle screamed again as he plunged the knife into his thigh. He whimpered as Jamie pulled it out raising it to stab him again when there was a loud bang out in the hall. Jamie glanced over his shoulder stabbing the knife into the rack just nicking Kyle's leg.

"Keep quiet." Jamie growled pulling out a knife from his waist band skulking over to the door.

He whipped it open ready to pull the trigger at whoever was in the hall. He frowned seeing no one. With one last glare at Kyle, he slowly went into the hall looking for the reason of the bang.

Instantly Kyle began thrashing at the ropes, hissing as searing pain shot down his arm again. He stopped hearing footsteps returning to the room. Had he found the issue already?

Kyle frowned. _That was too fast._

He sighed in relief as Bridgette's dark hair popped into the doorway. She gasped limping over to him.

Her hands shook as they fidgeted with the knots. "Are you alright?" She asked noticing his shoulder. "He'll be back soon."

"Use the knife." Kyle whimpered as he moved his bad shoulder.

Bridgette looked at the door trying to pull the knife out of the wood. The blade finally gave way making her stumble back and accidentally cutting Kyle's leg. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out and alerting Jamie.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

He shook. "It's fine just get me out of here."

The knife easily cut through the ropes. Kyle groaned sitting up careful of his shoulder. Bridgette set the knife down helping him down from the rack. He whimpered slightly as she jostled his bad arm. She was about to apologize when a string of curses erupted from the end of the hall.

She bit her lip supporting most of his weight as they hurried to the door going in the opposite way as the running footsteps came from. She opened the first door that was unlocked pulling him inside. She looked around grabbing a dust covered chair shoving up under the doorknob. The doorknob turned wildly as Jamie pounded against the door.

"Open up or I'll break it down!"

The pounding continued for a few minutes before stopping. Bridgette relaxed slightly as the footsteps retreated. Carefully she set Kyle down on another dusty chair. As quietly as she could she walked over to the windows freezing as the floorboards moaned beneath her.

She screamed as some was thrown into the door with enough force to get lodged into the door. She covered her mouth as she saw the edge of an axe poking through. Jamie slammed the axe into the door cutting away more of the door (no _Here's Johnny! _references so don't worry!). His swings got faster and stronger until the whole was big enough for his arm and face to be seen.

Jamie smiled wickedly. "Shouldn't have pissed me off kids!"

He reached inside searching for the chair growling when he couldn't reach it still. He started hacking away at the door the last blow splintering the door in half shoving the door away. She helped up Kyle shaking. Slowly they moved away from the door and towards the window when everything went quiet. There was a mess of running footsteps ending outside the door.

Bridgette whimpered as the door creaked open.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

_I put up a poll on my profile to see if anyone would like to see a sequel done for this. As of right now I have no ideas for a sequel because hahaha it never crossed my mind but since someone suggested it I could come up with one if anyone wanted one done. So vote to let me know!_

* * *

Her knees wobbled as Horatio came in.

"You came." She ran over to him hugging him tightly. "I didn't think you'd come! I've never been so happy to see you before."

He gently hugged her. "Where's Jamie?"

"He was chopping at the door." Kyle grunted cradling his arm. "He must've run when he heard you coming."

"No sign of him, H." Eric said poking his head in.

Horatio carefully pulled the shaking girl away from him. "I want you to take Kyle out of here and back to the hummer."

"Jake! Jake's still down there!"

"I'll get him. Just take your brother back to the hummer and lock the doors. Got it?" He waited for her hesitant nod before going over to help Kyle up.

Kyle yelped as his bad shoulder was jostled. Bridgette pulled his good arm over her shoulders taking most of his weight. Horatio followed them out of the room having Eric go back with them.

He waited until they were out of sight before heading to the basement door. He came to a stop taking out his gun again, the door being slightly ajar. The door creaked as he pushed it open more, the stairs moaning underneath him as he slowly descended into the dark basement. (Pretty sure I used that earlier….)

"Stop right there, Caine." Jamie growled from the darkness when he reached the middle of the stairs.

Caine stopped, listening to grunting and shuffling from the farthest corner of the basement.

"Come any closer and your boy is sure to die."

"Let him go, Jamie."

Jamie chuckled. "No way Caine. I might not be able to kill all your kids anymore but I can sure as hell take one with me still."

Horatio frowned not low enough to see into the room. He glanced over noticing he was however to see the window. He risked another step down freezing as he heard the gun cock and Jake grunt.

"Really Caine? You're willing to risk your son's life to get to me? That's pretty ballsy."

He frowned looking at the reflection of the room, now able to see Jamie. His anger rose as he was Jake barely being able to hold himself up. He probably would've fallen had Jamie's arm not been locked tightly around his throat. The gun was pressed roughly against Jake's skull.

"What have you got to lose, dad?" Jake chuckled weakly. "We both know I'm not getting out of here alive."

Jamie tightened his hold around his neck getting another grunt from the teen. His hands weakly tried to loosen his hold to no avail.

"Go ahead and come down. He's cornered. He kills me and he's dead, too."

Horatio frowned seeing he could bounce the bullet off the window sill and hit Jamie. It was a long shot…

"Tell Bridgette, I'm sorry."

"You know what?" Jamie growled. "This has gone on long enough."

A shot rang out.

* * *

_So I say it has 1-2 more chapters left. And again vote on the poll if I should make a sequel. Until the next time…_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Son**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

* * *

Jake closed his eyes feeling the gun pressed harder into his skull.

_This is it. I'm sorry, Bridgette_. He closed his eyes tighter. _I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you._

He heard the gun fire and the shattering of glass but didn't feel anything except something hot spraying his neck and cheek. Jamie's arm slid from around his neck. A soft thud followed and the pressure against his head was no longer there. Jake opened his eyes swaying from the lack of support now. He could vaguely see a black blur coming towards him.

"Jake!" Horatio caught him as he fell forward.

"Dad?" His voice cracked. "I'm not dead?"

Horatio picked him up carrying him to the stairs. "No you're not."

He nodded his eye lids starting to droop. "Not yet at least, right?"

"You're not going to die Jake."

"If you say so." He mumbled. "Wake me up when we get to the hospital."

H looked up as the door opened. Eric walked down a few steps, his gun held steadily in front of him. He stopped when he saw Horatio and Kyle. Eric put it back in his holster.

"I heard shots." he frowned helping them up the stairs.

All Horatio did was nod keeping Jake close to him. "Where are Bridgette and Kyle?"

"In the hummer waiting."

Bridgette fidgeted in the back of the hummer peeking out the back window every few seconds. "Shouldn't they be here by now? Its been ten minutes."

"Give them a few more minutes." Kyle frowned his shoulder still throbbing. "Dad _will _come through, he always does."

She stifled a laugh. "Yeah, he comes through rarely."

"Bridgette, he will come out with Jake intact."

She bit her lip but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Bridgette relaxed slightly when Horatio and Eric came out carrying Jake.

"They're safe."

Kyle looked over the seat. "See, I told you they'd be fine."

* * *

_Not a very long chapter but they never are. Guess I'll be making a sequel to this. Granted Jamie and Anna won't be in it if they're both dead but I have something else in mind for the siblings ^^ _

_Think there will be one last chapter after this and then sadly it shall be over. _


End file.
